Fragments of a Romance
by sburke94
Summary: Short little moments describing the relationship between Neil and Christy.
1. Chapter 1

"First Encounters"

The wail of the mountain man's wife pierced the steady stream of conversation in the cabin. On the kitchen table lay her husband; his life resting in the hands of the mountain doctor. "Silence" the doctor bellowed. A hush fell over the room. His eyes quickly swept the gathered crowd, coming to rest on a horror stricken, pale young woman. "You" he said, and beckoned her over. She came forward cautiously, halting a few feet from him. "Lord, she was beautiful." he thought to himself. He quickly explained what he needed her to do. Within a few moments, it became clear that she would not last through the surgery. He ordered her out, and she fled the room quickly. Hours later he collected his things and exited the cabin. His steps were halted when he encountered the young woman on the porch steps. Their gazes met and he found his mind void of anything except for the word "beautiful." Brushing past her, he strode out into the dark night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Moments of Doubt"

Her heart pounded in her chest and her blood rose to her cheeks as she argued with him. "Too risky" he claimed. "I believe" she retorted. His head sank into his hands, and for a few moments he was silent. Sighing, he rose and nodded in agreement. "I'll try." She smiled brightly. He fled the room, but she remained. She ached for him, for the demons of doubt that tormented him, and the pain his wife had caused him. Maybe, just maybe, she could help soothe his wounds.

Authors Note: Please vote for the story "Shades of Red" at this website: .

Thanks so much.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dealing Out Fate"

The moonlight cast an ethereal glow on the pale face of the young schoolteacher as she slept. He sat silently by her bedside, watching the steady rise and fall of her chest beneath the patchwork quilt. He let out a shaky breath. Never had he been so afraid than when he arrived at the mission and found her limp form stretched out in the schoolyard. She had woken briefly when he hoisted her into his arms and carried her into the mission. He smiled weakly at her. A tear trickled down her face. Then her eyes drifted close. The burns on her body were minor, and she had no broken bones; she had been lucky. Rising from his stool, he absently brushed a curl from her brow. How had such a tiny young woman captured his heart so quickly? Leaning down, he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. His fate was sealed; he loved her. He could only hope that fate would deal her the same cards, and maybe, just maybe, she could come to love him too.

Authors Note: Please vote for the story "Shades of Red" at this website:

.

Every vote is appreciated, and if you have time, read the story and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

"**Shattered Perfections"**

**He spoke of forgiveness and happiness, of hope and of dreams. She listened quietly, smiling at the new found peace he had found within himself. In his hands, a wreath of goldenrod. He halted and turned to her. Silently, he placed the flowers in her hair. He smiled. She smiled. Their world was perfect. Then, in the blink of an eye, that perfection was shattered.**

**Authors Note: Please vote for the story "Shades of Red" at this link: **

**.**

**If you have time, read it and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

"**Never His"**

**His heart constricted in pain as he watched the scene before him unfurl. The possessiveness and hope in the preacher's eyes angered him. She did not belong to the Reverend, nor did she love him. But the young schoolteacher was not his either, nor would she ever be. The realization felt like a blow to the stomach. Gulping, he glanced one final time at the beautiful young woman, and the blue velvet ring box nestled in her hands, the hands that held his heart. Spurring his horse towards the shelter of the forest, he galloped off, bits of earth trailing behind. Had he lingered just one moment, he would've witnessed the young woman shake her head and whisper "no".**

**Author's Note: Please vote for the story "Shades of Red" at this link:**

**.**

**If you have the time, read it and tell me what you think. Thanks. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Mistakes"

Her sigh made a vaporous puff of air materialize in the moonlight. It was wrong. Loving him was a mistake, a mistake that brought both sorrow and heartache to those around her. She wondered where he was tonight. Perhaps he was saving the life of a patient. Perhaps he was by the river as she was. Perhaps he was with _her…_ Jealousy and anger welled within her as she thought of them together. As a Christian, she should want them to have a happy marriage, but as a woman with a heart she wanted him for herself. Now though, her feelings did not matter. He had not spoken to her in two weeks. His intentions were clear_._


	7. Chapter 7

"Lifeline"

The slam of his fist on the kitchen table reverberated around the cabin. She was gone. There was nothing left to do. He shouldn't care, he told himself, she'd hurt him, but he did. The gentle touch of a hand on his arm softened his demeanor. Turning to face the young woman beside him, he let the first tear fall. She stepped forward and brushed the droplet from his cheek. Enfolding him within his arms, he clung to his lifeline, the only thing keeping him from losing it.


	8. Chapter 8

"Yes"

Tears welled in her eyes as she gazed upon the tiny pearl engagement resting in the large palm of his hand. Brushing the wetness away from her cheeks, she lifted her head to meet his gaze. Smiling at him, she nodded. "Yes" she whispered, "Yes".


	9. Chapter 9

"A Blushing Bride"

The vibrant world around him paled in comparison to the beauty of his blushing bride as she made her way down the aisle. Her face was framed by a mass of curls that cascaded down her back in perfect ringlets. Her dress, though modest, did not cloak her beauty in any way. Her cheeks were flushed, her smile radiant as her gaze fell upon him. Tightly clutched in her hands was a bouquet of wildflowers picked by the schoolchildren.

As the closing bars of the wedding march played, she kissed her father's cheek, handed her bouquet to her mother, and stepped towards him. "I love you" she mouthed, as the first tear trickled down her cheek. "And I you." he replied, as the Reverend began to quote the age old words of matrimony.


	10. Chapter 10

"Shivaree"

She sank onto his, no _their bed, after the mountain women had left the room. Dressed in only her chemise and a thin cotton robe, she felt almost nude. Her chestnut locks had been unpinned and brushed until they hung in long waves down her back, gleaming in the soft glow of the lamplight. Her stomach churned in anxious waves as she anticipated what was to come. There was a loud knock at the door, and she tensed. Instinctively grasping her robe tighter about her, she rose from the bed. "Come in." Her voice was faltering, and she fought back the overwhelming nervousness she felt. Time seemed to slow as the handle turned and the door inched open. In stepped her husband of only hours, and out stepped her nerves. She blushed under his heated gaze, but found herself relaxing as he pulled her into a tight embrace. This was right. This was natural. This was perfect. _


	11. Chapter 11

"The Miracle"

Her nose. His hair. Her eyes. His mouth. Neil MacNeil smiled softly at the sleeping infant in his arms. She was tiny. She was perfect. She was theirs.

Hours later, a weary looking Neil MacNeil crawled into bed and curled himself around the small, warm form of his wife. Propped onto one elbow, he brushed a stray strand of chestnut colored hair from her brow. She was so peaceful when she slept, as close to an angel as any human could be. Sighing, he sank back down onto the pillow. He was tired. Neil MacNeil smiled softly to himself as his wife instinctively moved to rest her head on his chest. "Yes" he thought "the events of the past nine months had definitely been worth it."


End file.
